


Day 26: Veteran

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Soldiers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par un coup de feu n'a rien d'agréable. Encore moins quand on sait que l'arme appartient à son amoureux, qui est en période dépressive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26: Veteran

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai pas tellement élaboré mon idée, je suis allée où je voulais, c'est tout. Grandement inspiré d'une scène de la série _American Wives_ où le fils d'une des héroines tente de se tirer une balle après la mort de son meilleur ami.

Jack se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un coup de feu près de lui. Il scruta la chambre, le sang pompant soudain contre ses oreilles alors qu'il essayait de calmer son cœur battant la chamade. Il ne vit personne et en un instant, il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le lit également. Son sang se glaça et son souffle se coupa alors qu'il assemblait le fait que le lit soit vide avec le coup de feu qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa gorge était sèche, mais il devait parler, hurler même.

_Hiccup... Hiccup ! HICCUP !

Il sortit du lit en manquant de tomber à cause d'une jambe coincée dans les draps et sortit en trombe de la chambre, en appelant son petit ami.

_HICCUP !!

Il passa dans le salon et s'arrêta net, la vision devant lui le terrorisant.

Adossé contre un mur, l'auburn regardait ses genoux, où se trouvaient ses mains, tenant un pistolet qui lui appartenait. Derrière lui, dans le mur, on pouvait voir un trou et Jack comprit alors que le coup de feu qu'il avait entendu, la balle de ce coup de feu se trouvait dans leur mur. L'auburn releva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes, et Jack contourna leur canapé, pas à pas sans se presser, sans brusquer son amant, avant de s'accroupir près de lui.

_Hic... donne-moi le flingue...

_J'suis désolé, Jack... je suis si désolé... je sais pas... je sais pas ce que je... je suis... désolé...

_Chut... tout va bien...

Jack tendit lentement la main et la posa sur une de celles d'Hiccup, caressant avec son pouce. Le canon était encore braqué vers l'auburn et il ne voulait en aucun cas risqué qu'un coup parte tout seul parce qu'il avait touché l'arme.

_Hiccup, bébé... donne-moi l'arme, demanda-t-il doucement.

Hiccup le regarda, ses yeux rougis par ses larmes, et hocha lentement la tête. Il retira son doigt de la gâchette et mit la sécurité dans un réflexe de soldat entraîné. Il le posa dans la main blanche de son amant, pour qui l'arme pesait bien trop lourd, mais Jack s'en fichait. Il posa l'arme sur le sol et la fit glisser sous le canapé, juste pour s'assurer que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers l'auburn et alla enrouler ses bras autour de son cou en embrassant ses joues et son cou. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à une crise de l'auburn, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait failli retrouver l'auburn avec le cerveau explosé contre le mur. On l'avait prévenu d'une telle possibilité, et il se félicita un court instant d'avoir pu prendre l'arme sans dommage collatéral. Il était maintenant occupé à calmer son amant, avec de gentils caresses sur les bras et le dos, et tout baiser qu'il pouvait offrir à celui qu'il aimait tant.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée cependant, il du se dégager de l'auburn pour y répondre. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, même lorsqu'il arriva à la porte.

_Qui est là ?

_Police militaire. On nous a signalé un coup de feu suspect. Ouvrez, s'il vous plait.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la clé dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte à un homme et une femme en uniforme mais il ne les vit même pas. Son regard ne quittait pas Hiccup, qui avait relevé la tête et fixait les yeux bleus quelques mètres plus loin. Peut-être avait-il peur que s'il détachait son regard de celui de Jack, il penserait à tout ce qui l'avait conduit à prendre cette arme.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la femme.

Jack retourna auprès de l'auburn malgré les protestations du policier, et il le serra dans ses bras.

_Tu as besoin d'aide... tu as besoin d'un psy, lui murmura l'argenté.

_J-je sais...

_Alors, tu es d'accord ?

_Oui, lâcha Hiccup dans un sanglot.

Jack lui enfouit le visage contre son épaule. On lui avait dit qu'être le compagnon d'un soldat signifiait peut-être devoir vivre avec le syndrome post-traumatique qui allait avec, et il savait que ce serait dur, mais Hiccup avait changé sa vie pour le meilleur, alors il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il le soutiendrait, tout au long du chemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour élaborer un peu plus, disons qu'Hiccup a perdu un camarade au front lors de sa dernière mission. Je n'ai vraiment pas osé insinuer qu'il s'agisse de Krokmou parce que j'aime pas tellement cette idée, c'est trop déprimant... mais on peut imaginer ce qu'on veut, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas approfondi.


End file.
